Peter Panda Dance
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Ups! Zatanna decidió experimentar conjurando un hechizo equivocado cuando la persona equivocada estaba a cargo en la base... ¿Qué pasará con Batman a cargo de un grupo de super niños? No poseo más que la trama de la historia ;)


**Hola a todos! Esta historia la hice para ****freewritter007****, ****London Wayne**** y ****Maikyuc****, con quienes estoy co-escribiendo historias n.n Ojala les guste, porque a mí me encanta como escriben! **

**Muchas gracias por leer n.n Por favor dejen Review o PM con opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, lo que sea ;D**

Peter Panda Dance

-Muy bien, lo haremos a mi modo. No hay otra opción. Si quieren sobrevivir, más vale que me escuchen-

La única respuesta que aquellas estrictas instrucciones consiguieron fueron ocho pares de encantadores ojitos que lo observaban confundidos. Después de un rato, una manita verde se levantó con lentitud.

-¿Alguien nos quiere atacar?- preguntó por fin una la pequeña marcianita.

La pregunta era tan sencilla que hubiese bastado con un "sí" o con un "no" para responderla. Sin embargo, pareció haber tomado por sorpresa al Caballero Obscuro, quien enarcó una ceja, dirigiéndoles una mirada cuestionante.

-Pues… no, Megan, ¿Por qué pensarías eso?- respondió, algo confundido.

-Porque acabas de decir que debemos escucharte si queremos sobrevivir- respondió ella mientras sus ojitos se humedecían para después romper en llanto con todo el sentimiento del mundo.

La niña a lado de Megan la observaba atónita, un poco asustada con las lágrimas de su amiga. De pronto sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas y no mucho después ella también estaba llorando como mártir.

Como si fuera una cadena, cuando se dio cuenta, ¡todos los niños estaban llorando! Y no sólo llorando, no, sino llorando a todo pulmón como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

"Agh, genial", pensó sarcásticamente mientras miraba con aversión a aquellas pequeñas máquinas de llanto.

-Sí, bueno, lo dije porque muchos accidentes suceden en el hogar… o en las bases de los equipos de superhéroes juveniles- agregó sin sonar muy convencido. No obstante, a pesar de su mediocre intento de calmar a los niños, el incesante llanto se hizo más fuerte- ¡Tranquilos! Sólo trataba de que me hicieran caso- aseguró, sin obtener resultado alguno.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio. ¿Cómo se había metido en aquél lío?

Un berrido un poco más alto que el promedio lo desconcentró. Batman se presionó levemente la sien para mitigar un poco la jaqueca que comenzaba a darle mientras trataba de pensar en su lugar feliz.

"Una obscura y aterradora cueva a mitad de la noche… Obscura y aterradora a mitad de la noche….." repetía mentalmente.

Condenado el momento en que se había ofrecido a quedarse con el equipo mientras media Liga combatía aliens en el espacio y algunos otros miembros voluntarios se llevaba a los más jóvenes de paseo. Pero, de nuevo, ¿cómo se iba a imaginar que Zatanna había escogido ese día para experimentar nuevos hechizos?

Todos, desde Roy hasta Dick ahora eran 10 años más jóvenes y se quedarían así al menos durante dos semanas, lo que lo dejaba con un puñado de niños d años. Gracias a Dios que el hechizo había cambiado también la ropa de los niños, sino hubiese tenido que ir de compras en ese mismo instante y salir de la seguridad de la base con muchos niños ajenos a cargo…

Él se había enfrentado al Joker, a Riddler, a Poison Ivy… en fin, a incontables villanos que lo habían puesto en situaciones de vida o muerte y jamás, pero jamás, lo habían vencido. Si había superado todo eso, era de lo más lógico suponer que una tarde vigilando a los muchachos sería pan comido.

¡Si algo era seguro, es que no podía dejar que el resto de la Liga se enterase! Ya se imaginaba a los que no eran mentores burlándose de él, mientras que los que sí tenían protegidos… bueno, como se pondría él si algún niñero incompetente dejase que le sucediese algo a Robin. Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento. De ser alguno de los otros mentores, se pondría colérico, ¿pero en ese momento con quién podía enojarse? si en ese caso el niñero incompetente era él…

-¡Silencio!- gruñó con su voz de Batman. El caso es que el sonido era tan espectral y terrorífico para los adultos normales que a los niños los paralizó. Ahora el único sonido era el de sus pequeñas naricitas sorbiéndose los mocos- No quise decir que alguien quisiera dañarlos. La verdad ni un villano sabe de este… accidente- explicó, obteniendo la atención de los chiquillos.

Bien. Al menos los mocosos ya habían dejado de llorar. Hasta entonces sólo sabía que los jóvenes… jovencitos tenían intacta su memoria pero les era más difícil procesar sus ideas como cuando eran adolescentes, así que pensaban más o menos como niños…

Un ruido más o menos conocido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Con horror, bajó lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con un pequeño Superboy sonándose la nariz en su capa.

.

-¡Kid Flash, deja de correr!- ordenó Batman, caminando por la base con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda. Había aparentado muy bien, pero la verdad es que casi se tropezaba al pasar Wally corriendo frente a él.

Al seguir avanzando, se percató de las olitas que Kaldur estaba provocando en la alberquita inflable que le había conseguido. El agua ya estaba salpicando en el piso.

- Aqualad, deja de hacer olas en tu alberquita-

Al seguir recorriendo el pasillo, levantó un poco la mirada sin dejar de caminar.

-Robin, baja del ducto de ventilación-

Dick se soltó del ducto y cayó en los brazos de Batman, quien echó un vistazo a su izquierda por el rabillo del ojo.

-Miss Martian, deja de levitar los cojines del sofá-

La pequeña marciana puso una carita de decepción y enseguida los colchones cayeron.

-Zatanna, no puedes bajar las galletas con magia-

La maga se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín mientras el jarro de galletas regresaba a lo más alto del anaquel de la cocina.

-Superboy, no golpees los legos tan fuerte- ordenó al pasar a lado del pequeño kriptoniano, quien accidentalmente no hacía más que romper los legos, pues los golpeaba para que éstos para que éstos ensamblaran bien.

Al doblar un poco más y asomarse un poco al pasillos, los ojos del Hombre Murciélago se abrieron como platos, mientras dejaba esa pose de completo autocontrol y echaba a correr aterrorizado.

-¡Artemis!- gritó con horror-¡Quítate esa manzana de la cabeza! ¡Y tú, Arsenal, baja tu arco!-

.

-Bien, he decidido que lo más óptimo es mantenerlos a todos juntos para que estén bajo mi atenta supervisión todo el tiempo, así que verán una película- determinó, con una tabla de anotaciones en la mano.

Batman acercó la tabla y señaló el extremo derecho del sofá.

-En su tamaño actual, todos caben perfectamente en el sofá, así que tú, Robin, quiero que te sientes aquí-

Después de indicar eso, puso una silla junto a dicho lugar y se sentó.

-Miss Martian, siéntate en el otro extremo-

Megan se sentó donde le indicaron y Conner inmediatamente fue a tomar el asiento a lado de ella pero ni siquiera se había subido al mueble cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Hey, hey, hey!- le llamó Batman- ¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito?-

Conner le miró extrañado.

-¿A sentarme con Megan?-

-¡No en mi turno, Kent!- arremetió- Como si no supiera que ustedes dos tienen uno de esos romances adolescentes-

-Es que sí somos novios- intervino Megan.

-De adolescentes sí- repuso Batman- pero no a esta edad. Estoy seguro que sus respectivos mentores estarían de acuerdo conmigo-

Conner frunció el ceño a Batman pero se alejó del sofá y regresó con los demás niños.

Batman negó con la cabeza mientras musitaba "Adolescentes hormonales", antes de devolver la vista a la tabla de anotaciones.

-Zatanna, toma asiento junto a Megan-

-¡Sí!- vitorearon ambas niñas mientras Zatanna corría a sentarse donde Batman le había indicado.

-Artemis, por favor siéntate junto a tus compañeras-

Artemis sonrió, le sacó la lengua a Arsenal y corrió a sentarse con sus amigas. Arsenal le sacó la lengua a ella y Batman rodó los ojos.

-Que mal que no se lleven tan bien porque ustedes van a sentarse juntos- sentenció Batman, observándolos atentamente por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Pero…!- se quejó Roy.

-Siéntate, Harper- ordenó el Caballero de la Noche.

Roy gruñó entre dientes pero fue a sentarse junto a su hermana menor, cruzándose de brazos una vez que estuvo ahí.

-Kaldur, por favor, junto a Arsenal-

Kaldur, tan respetuoso como de costumbre, hizo caso a las indicaciones del adulto a cargo y tomó el lugar asignado.

-Superboy, ahora sí siéntate-

Conner fue a sentarse de mala gana, resentido por lo de no poder ver la película junto a Megan.

-Kid Flash, tú vas junto a Robin-

-¡Sí!- vitorearon ambos, chocando los cinco.

Batman sonrió al ver a su hijo contento y puso la película. Ésta era una de esas clásicas para niños, con muchas canciones y animales. El hombre no la estaba disfrutando para nada pero a los niños parecía estarles gustando.

La película duró casi dos horas y para el final de ésta Megan y Robin ya estaban recargados en los reposabrazos del sofá, Zatanna ya había hecho aparecer una enorme frasada para cubrirse todos con ella, Artemis ya se había recargado en Roy y tenía su cabeza en el hombro de él, Roy ya había apoyado su mejilla en el cabello de Artemis, Kaldur muy apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, Conner ya había doblado las rodillas para abrazarlas y descansar en éstas su barbilla y Wally tenía su pulgar en la boca.

Batman sonrió satisfecho, de seguro los niños se dormían de inmediato al acabarse la película esa.

Sin embargo, la película terminó y todos seguían despiertos, más inquietos que antes y hasta de peor humor.

Bruce observó desesperado. No podían tener hambre porque les había dado emparedados y jugos de manzana para cenar mientras estaban ahí, no podían necesitar que les cambiase los pañales porque no usaban pañal, ¡no podían tener sueño porque seguían despiertos!

-Pues tú tienes cara de moco- chilló Artemis, empujando a Roy.

-Y tú de vómito- respondió Roy, quien le frunció el ceño a su hermana y la empujó también.

-Ayyy- se quejó Zatanna, quien estaba sentada aun junto a Artemis y, por lo tanto, también había sido afectada.

-¡Oigan, dejen de pelear!- ladró Batman.

-¡No griten!- chilló Kaldur, sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Hay mucho ruido aquí!-

-Pues vete si no te gusta, Niño Pez- replicó Zatanna, ahora empujando a Artemis contra Roy para vengarse de él y, de paso, de Kaldur.

-Pues no me voy-

-¡Pues yo sí me quiero ir!- gritó Conner.

-Y yo- corroboró Robin, haciendo un mohín que Batman reconoció como el que Dick hacía de pequeño cuando ya estaba cansado.

-Y yo- le apoyó Wally- Batman, ¿puedo irme corriendo a casa?-

-No, nadie se va- declaró el Murciélago, echándoles un vistazo general- Yo estoy a cargo y debo cuidarlos a todos.

-Pues no está haciendo un buen trabajo, Señor Batman- señaló Megan inocentemente- porque Artemis y Roy no han dejado de pelear-

Batman entrecerró los ojos y les dirigió una mirada de muerte a ambos Arrow, quienes poco a poco dejaron de empujarse.

-Es hora de que vayan a dormir- sentenció el Vigilante de Gotham, cruzado de brazos y dirigiéndoles su peor Batimirada.

-Pero no tengo sueño- replicó Robin… imitándolo.

-Ni yo- se envalentonó Superboy, frunciendo el ceño al estilo Conner Kent.

-Menos yo- se unió Artemis, entrecerrando los ojos amenazantemente como lo haría toda una jefa de la mafia.

A ellos se unieron los demás niños en un coro que reclamaba su derecho a permanecer despiertos y luchaban contra la injusticia de irse a dormir temprano.

-¿No tienen sueño?- volvió a hablar Batman- Pues que mal... A dormir; ahora- ordenó, señalando las habitaciones.

Los niños se quedaron de pie, mirándose entre sí sin moverse ni un milímetro. De pronto, cierto niño vestido de rojo y con un antifaz negro levantó la mirada hacia el intimidante superhéroe.

-Haz el baile de Peter Panda-

Antes de que Bruce pudiese preguntar qué rayos era eso, todos los mocosos empezaron a gritar en acuerdo, apoyando la noción de Roy.

-¡Sí, papi, haz el baile de Peter Panda!- gritó Robin emocionado.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!- aplaudía Wally.

-¡Sí, que divertido!- sonrió Megan.

Bien, hasta Megan sabía que era el baile de Peter Panda… Ahora sí que se sentía un completo inadaptado.

-¡Haz el baile de Peter Panda!- repitió Zatanna, desesperándose al notar que Batman no hacía nada más que verlos como si le estuviesen hablando en un idioma desconocido.

-¿El qué?- preguntó finalmente.

Artemis enarcó una ceja.

-¿No sabes qué es el baile de Peter Panda?- lo cuestionó inquisitoriamente, casi con acusación en la mirada como reprochándole algo.

Bruce le frunció el ceño y enfocó la vista en ella.

-Claro que lo sé- mintió.

Acto seguido, el hombre sacó su teléfono celular y buscó en internet "Baile de Peter Panda". Claro, después de ver un solo video, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y si no abrió se le cayó la mandíbula por la sorpresa, fue gracias a tanto autocontrol.

-No voy a hacer eso- estableció, horrorizado.

Hubo un "aawww" general de decepción y un boicot de caritas desilusionadas.

Roy se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con reproche.

-Ollie lo hacía- le recriminó el arquero.

-Mi tío Barry lo haría- apuntó Wally.

-Aquaman no, pero haría que su hermano Orm lo bailase si se lo pidieramos- los apoyó Kaldur.

-Alfred querría que lo hicieras- le chantajeó Robin, haciendo un puchero.

-¡Bueno, pero ellos no están aquí!- explotó de pronto Bruce, tratando de zafarse del estúpido baile de una vez por todas.

Mala elección de palabras.

Súbitamente, el Caballero de la Noche se encontró rodeado de un montón de infantes llorando como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

-Quiero a mi papá- lloró con mucho sentimiento Zatanna, mientras Megan también lloraba, abrazándola.

-Y yo a mi tío J'onn- bramó la pequeña marciana.

-Extraño a mi tío Barry- lloriqueó Wally, demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Bruce, quien se tapó las orejas.

-¿Qué no lo viste esta mañana?- replicó, pero la única respuesta que recibió fueron más berridos.

-Quiero que Ollie vuelva ya- se les unió Artemis a sus amigas, quienes se abrieron para recibirla en un pequeño abrazo grupal.

-Yo también quiero que Ollie ya regrese- lloraba Roy, frotándose los ojos con el puño derecho.

-¿Aquaman va a tardar mucho?- preguntó Kaldur entre sollozos.

Batman apenas le iba a contestar, cuando Conner habló.

-¿Y Superman?- cuestionó el pequeño kriptoniano, con lágrimas en el rostro.

-¡Yo quiero ir con Alfred!- gritó Dick, llorando a mares.

Batman se desplomó en su silla y escondió su rostro en ambas manos, cerrando los ojos para ahuyentar la jaqueca que amenazaba con llegar.

-Yo también- masculló, tratando de conservar la calma.

Rayos, tenía que hacer algo pronto o iba a morir ahogado entre tanta lágrima de los mocosos...

Suspiró con resignación. Tiempos desesperados llaman medidas desesperadas… Algo le decía que lo iba a lamentar.

-¿Si lo hago, dejarán de llorar?-

De pronto, el silencio reinó. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en él y de fondo tan sólo se escuchaban algunas narices sorbiéndose los mocos.

Todos los niños o asintieron o contestaron con emocionados pero cautelosos síes.

Bruce se armó de valor mientras sentía como cedía las últimas migajas de su dignidad.

-De acuerdo…- aceptó con sumo pesar- Haré el Baile del Oso Panda-

-Es el Baile de PETER Panda- le corrigió Artemis como si se tratase de algo muy pero muy serio.

-Lo que sea- replicó Bruce, rodando los ojos.

El Encapuchado se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer esos ridículos pasos. Pensó que iba bien hasta…

-¡No está cantando!- gritó Megan acusatoriamente.

¡¿Cantar?! ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

-Nunca dijimos que cantaría- se apresuró a objetarles, deteniéndose y enderezándose como persona normal.

-No tiene sentido si no cantas- replicó Wally.

-Pero…-

-¡Que cante! ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante!- comenzaron en coro los niños, sacando a Bruce de sus casillas una vez más.

-Ya, ya. Voy a cantar la estú… la canción- gruñó.

Claro que Bruce no la estaba cantando con sentimiento y antes del tercer paso, los niños ya lo habían vuelto a interrumpir.

Ahora sí, el Protector de Gotham se propuso hacer bien el mugroso baile, quizás así podría conseguir que los mocosos se durmieran de una buena vez.

"_Cuando hundido estas__, __tan abajo estas__…"_, comenzó Bruce, tan concentrado que ni siquiera notó las puertas de la base abriéndose.

Para su desgracia, la computadora no estaba funcionando bien últimamente a la hora de anunciar las llegadas, por lo que no se dio cuenta de cómo, uno a uno, todos los mentores se iban acercando a la sala común tan sólo para quedarse pasmados ante la escena: Batman, de espaldas a ellos, bailando y cantando para quienes parecían ser sus protegidos de niños.

"…_y no ves salida del lugar__. __Bom, bom, bom__..."_, continuó el pobre hombre, más concentrado en sus acciones que en sus alrededores, gran error que su ex-mentor, Ra's Al Ghul, siempre le reprochaba. Tanto así era su distracción del resto del mundo que no detectó como gradualmente su audiencia iba desapareciendo para echar a correr a los brazos de sus anonadados mentores.

"…_no debes moverte de donde estás y como Peter Panda haz…" _

Superman tenía escrito "Estupefacto" en toda la cara. Aquello debía ser alguna especie de trampa… sí, de seguro era sólo una distracción y cuando lo tuvieran donde querían alguien lo apedraría con kriptonita o algo así…

Con esto en mente, el Hombre de Acero casi brinca del susto cuando sintió un jalón en el lado izquierdo de su capa. Claro, se calmó cuando, en vez de algún monstruo escupe kriptonita, descubrió a un niñito que lucía exactamente igual a él cuando tenía 5 años.

El pequeño lo miraba expectante, cauteloso. Clark casi podía leerle la mente con sólo ver sus ojitos y sintió como si lo abofeteasen con guante blanco. De seguro el niño estaba pensando en que si al principio no lo había querido de adolescente, menos lo iba a querer de pequeño.

El kriptoniano se agachó, aunque sin poder olvidarse del todo del Murciélago haciendo el Baile de Peter Panda, y tomó a su hijo en brazos, cargándolo y apoyándolo en su cadera mientras trataba de terminar de asimilar lo que sus incrédulos ojos veían, y no precisamente al chico reducido a un pequeño infante, sino a Batman… ¡bailando y cantando!

Bueno, que al menos valiera la pena, decidió él mientras con su mano libre sacaba de quién sabe dónde su cámara de reportero.

Casi todos los mentores reaccionaron igual, excepto Flash, quien se sentó en el reposabrazos de uno de los sillones cercanos y sacó su celular para comenzar a grabar, mientras sostenía a Wally en su regazo. Claro, podía dejar de filmar y optar por sentirse indignado con el mediocre trabajo de niñero que Batman había hecho pero no es tampoco que fuera la primera vez que Wally era convertido en un niño pequeño, así que…

Green Arrow, por otra parte, estaba convencido de que se había tomado algo raro y le estaba causando alucinaciones o que quizás se había emborrachado en algún momento durante la misión y ya ni lo recordaba. Estaba tan… sin palabras que Artemis y Roy prácticamente tuvieron que trepar hasta sus hombros. Eso y un tirón de cabellos, cortesía de Artemis, lo sacaron de su impresión… de la de ver a Batman, lo de los niños no era nada que no hubiera sucedido ya antes.

-Hey, cachorros- los acomodó a uno en cada brazo, aun observando a su compañero de la Liga por el rabillo del ojo. Después de un instante, por fin se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Ese es Batman… haciendo el…?-

-El Baile de Peter Panda- completó Artemis, emocionada de estar ya con su mentor.

-Pero no te preocupes, papá, no le sale tan bien como a ti- repuso Roy, lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria al Vigilante de Gotham, pues no estaba lo bastante aminado, según él.

Oliver tuvo que sonreír. Sí, de hecho los movimientos de Batsi se veían ridículamente forzados.

-Lo hago mejor yo, ¿no?- se rió, dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno.

Si iba a ver eso, al menos podía divertirse un rato, decidió el Arquero.

-Princesa, hazme un favor y presérvalo para la eternidad-

Artemis al instante sacó teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a tomar fotos.

-Dámelo- exigió Roy, acercándose para quitarle el aparato- Tú las tomas mal-

-¡No, quítate!-

-Niños, tranquilos- intervino severamente el adulto- Los dos tienen celulares en los que pueden sacar cuantas fotos quieran- sonrió Oliver con malicia.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo?- cuestionó Aquaman, cargando a Kaldur y tapándole los ojos. No sabía qué clase de rareza terrestre fuera esa, pero no le agradaba… Batman parecía lombriz.

-Se le llama El Baile de Peter Panda- respondió Kaldur, quitando la mano del Rey de sus ojos

-Pues no me gusta- declaró él, acercando más al niño- J'onn, dile algo, utiliza tu control mental si es necesario- medio exigió, medio imploró a Matian Manhunter- No quiero que haga esas "danzas" tan extrañas frente a mi hijo-

-Estos humanos son cada vez más… peculiares- articuló finalmente el marciano, con su pequeña sobrina en brazos.

-Esto, mis amigos- explicó tranquilamente Zatara, abrazando a su hija- sale en una película infantil, no es nada para alarmarse-

Aquaman entrecerró los ojos.

-No le quita lo raro- declaró, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección al Murciélago.

-¿Lo bailarías en el palacio, papá?- le pidió inocentemente Kaldur.

El corazón del Rey de Atlantis se derritió al escuchar a Kaldur llamarle papá. Normalmente el chico era demasiado educado para su edad, así que raramente le decía así.

-Tengo una idea mejor: le ordenaré a tu tío Orm que él lo haga mientras yo lo observo contigo, ¿sí?- sugirió esperanzadamente. No quería romper las ilusiones de su joven hijo pero tampoco tenía ganas de quedar como idiota frente a todas las personas del palacio.

-¡Sí!- sonrió Kaldur, evidentemente satisfecho ante la idea.

-"_…__baila Peter panda asiiiiiiiii!_"- finalizó Batman, siendo compensado con los aplausos de un fascinado Robin y algunos otros de los demás chiquillos.

-¡Otra vez, Batman!- pidió el acróbata entre sus eufóricas y espeluznantes carcajadas "Robin marca registrada".

-No- respondió terminantemente.

-Awww, pero…-

-Robin, dijeron que irían a dormir si lo hacía- reclamó, volteando a sus espaldas en busca de los demás monstruillos- Ahora a dormir, mocosos, que ya…-

Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco al descubrir a todos los mentores a sus espaldas. Algunos de ellos aún no se creían lo que habían visto, mientras que algunos otros ya lo estaban asimilando un poco mejor… tomando fotos, videos y riendo.

-¡Vamos, Bats, sólo una vez más!- imploró Green Arrow, sin siquiera molestarse en contener la risa- Esto es… jajaja. Ni siquiera puedo demostrar lo furioso que estoy contigo por ser un niñero tan inepto-

-No necesito un niñero- replicó Roy, frunciéndole el ceño a Oliver- Soy grande-

-Jajaja- se rió Artemis, ignorando a Roy y recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- discutió el niño, enojado.

-Jajaja- continuó Artemis- Ollie dijo una mala palabra… dijo "inepto"-

-Jajaja, sí es cierto. Dinah se va a enojar- se rió Roy, también recostándose sobre el otro hombro del Arquero.

-Yo menos, Arrow- se rió Flash, sentado en el brazo del sillón- Oh, Dios, esto irá directo al noticiero de Iris- anunció.

-¿Puedo ver el video, Tío Barry?- le pidió Wally, sentado en su regazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que sí, pequeño- lo abrazó Barry muy fuerte- ¿Qué Wally no es el niño más lindo que hayan visto? Sí, sí lo es- contesto antes de esperar respuesta, prácticamente encantado con su pequeño sobrino y con el material que acababa de conseguir en video.

-Primera plana mañana en el periódico de Metrópolis- aseguró Clark burlonamente, cargando a Conner en su brazo izquierdo y pasándole la cámara para que su pequeño hijo evaluara las fotografías.

-¡Tío Clark!- intervino Robin enérgicamente.

Batman sonrió. Claro que su pequeño hijo lo defendería. Le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia a todos antes de que el pequeño acróbata volviese a hablar.

-Yo quiero copias para Alfred-


End file.
